


The Last Day of Track Practice

by Jumpyrope



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Legs breaking, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, in sorry for this, mentions of abuse, vent fic honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpyrope/pseuds/Jumpyrope
Summary: Ryuji has had enough of dealing with Kamoshida's bullshit. That day he learns something very important: Grass and dirt don't taste very good





	The Last Day of Track Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably gratuitous and way worse than the canon injury but still. It's awful and I'm awful for writing this. Why do I love torturing my children.

"Are you sure you want to say that, boy?" A snide voice spoke down to a young student, Ryuji Sakamoto. The boy balled his fists at his sides.  
"Yeah, I'm really effin' sure! I won't let you beat us into the ground like this anymore!" He shouted back. Behind him were other student, all from the track team. They looked concerned.  
"Ryuji, just don't, it's not worth it!" One of the others pleaded, but the bleached blonde rebel didn't listen. 

Standing tall and menacing above them all was their coach, Kamoshida. He was supposed to be pushing the boys to do their best and make sure they stayed hydrated, not forcing them to do things because he felt like it and hitting them when they didn't. Standing up to him was unheard of.

"I'll give you one more chance to change your mind, Sakamoto. Now, when I tell you to do 100 high-knees before you take your water break, you say..." The supervisor trailed off in expectation for Ryuji to finish it. The boy shuffles a little like he's unsure before regaining confidence and spitting his words out in that bastard's face.  
"Go fuck yourself!" He yells, his bold statement surprising the boys behind him. Everyone who knew him or even just heard about him knew that Ryuji had a nasty mouth on him, except when it came to the F word for some reason. It was almost like a joke shared between the class. People would try to get him to say it in all kinds of different ways, but always ended up walking away and pulling money from their pocket to give to the winner of their bet. 

Kamoshida raises an eyebrow, letting out one amused hmph.  
"Well. No wonder your father left you." 

The words that man said stung more than the slaps Ryuji has received before from his hands. His eyes widen and he takes a step back before immediately falling into rage.  
"Shut up!" He screamed with much vigor and emotion, but more of his energy went into the fist that crashed against Kamoshida's face. The tall man was stunned for a moment. Ryuji huffed and readied himself for a fight. 

Then Kamoshida laughed. An actual, honestly amused laugh. Ryuji was taken aback, lowering his fists a little in confusion.  
"Wow, I never expected you'd land an actual hit on me, kid!" Then the amusement was gone, replaced with grim and disturbing excitement. "I'm so very glad that you did." 

Before Ryuji could process, his legs got knocked from under him and he fell on his side in the dirt. Then he felt a weight on his leg, pressing down uncomfortably. When he looked down, Ryuji saw that was because Kamoshida had placed his foot there. Ryuji tried to sit up.  
"H-hey, what-" he is cut off by his own pained yelp as the foot suddenly crushes down against him. 

"What a terrible accident you got in, Ryuji." The teacher croons, digging his heel in as Ryuji tried to sit up to pull his leg off.  
"Stop- stop it!" The kid was still fighting back, so Kamoshida did stop, for a moment. That moment was spent swinging his foot into Ryuji's face, knocking him down again. Then he resumed putting pressure on that muscular little leg of his. 

"I'm impressed you had the guts to hit me, and more impressed that you actually managed to land it! You've got a good arm, kid." The friendly compliment was delivered with a heavy dig of his heel into Ryuji's leg. The boy screamed, tears starting in his eyes now. He looked over at his teammates who were frozen, staring at the scene in horror.  
"Hel-help me, goddammit!" He cries out, fists curling into the grass as the foot crushes harder. His team just stands there. "I thought we were friends! You can't just let this-" another pained noise is released from the boys mouth as he feels like something snapped in his leg. He doesn't talk after that, just sobs into the dirt. 

"They won't help you, Ryuji. They're smart. They know the same would happen to them if they tried the stunt you just pulled." Kamoshida's words dug into him the same as that damn foot. Ryuji just cried, wailing at the top of his lungs. "You were brave though, I'll give you that." He twists his foot and leans down, pressing more weight onto him. "I guess I could say... I'm proud of you, son." Those last few words were topped off with a sudden and confusing freedom. Ryuji lifted his face out of the dirt to see what he was doing. 

Kamoshida removed his foot and stepped back, giving Ryuji a moment to take in his relief before he jumps. As if in slow motion, Ryuji watches helplessly as the very big man landed directly on his already broken leg. The pain couldn't even begin to be described. 

Ryuji doesn't hear his team when they leave, doesnt hear Kamoshida's words as he kicked him one last time in the side before walking away, and doesn't hear anyone else around to find him. He just stayed in the grass and cried, those words echoing in his head. 

"I'm proud of you, son." 

When his mom asked what happened to him while she accompanied him to the hospital, his response is a quiet, emotionless "got hurt in practice."

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, edgy......


End file.
